Bokura wa Ima no Naka de
is μ’s seventh album as well as the Love Live! School Idol Project anime's opening song, starting from episode 1 onward. The song was released in the Love Live! original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. It was released on January 23, 2013. It was also used as an ending theme for Episode 12 of Love Live! School Idol Project Season 2. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Mori Shintarou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #WILD STARS # (Off Vocal) #WILD STARS (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= massugu na omoi ga minna wo musubu honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari (wakatteru) tanoshii dake ja nai tamesareru darou (wakatteru) datte sono kurushisa mo mirai (ikunda yo) atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo (kitto ne) kawaritsuzukete (We'll be star!) sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara atarashii basho ga gooru da ne sorezore no suki na koto wo shinjiteireba tokimeki wo daite susumeru darou kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen kore kara da yo nanimokamo zenbu ga (wakatteru) kanashii toki ni koso ue wo muitemiyou (wakatteru) motto subarashiku nare sekai (hoshiinda yo) kagayaki wo mune ni yadoshitai kara (gutto ne) kisoiaou yo (We can fly!) furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa hirogaru yo kimi to doko made mo furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo shigeki e no kitai moriagatteku yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima no naka wo yume ga ookiku naru hodo tamesareru darou mune no atsusa de norikire boku no ondo wa atsui kara atsusugite tomaranai mubou na kake? kachi ni ikou! sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara atarashii basho ga gooru da ne sorezore no suki na koto wo shinjiteireba tokimeki wo aite susumeru darou kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima wo yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de kagayaki wo matteta |-| Kanji= 真っ直ぐな想いがみんなを結ぶ 本気でも不器用 ぶつかり合うこころ それでも見たいよ大きな夢は ここにあるよ 始まったばかり (わかってる) 楽しいだけじゃない 試されるだろう (わかってる) だってその苦しさもミライ (行くんだよ) 集まったら強い自分になってくよ (きっとね) 変わり続けて (We'll be star!) '' それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい場所がゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを抱いて進めるだろう 恐がる癖は捨てちゃえとびきりの笑顔で 跳んで跳んで高く僕らは今のなかで 考えるだけよりみんなで走ろう 明日は未完成 予想できないちから それなら起こるよ奇跡は必然 これからだよ 何もかも全部が ''(わかってる) 悲しい時にこそ 上を向いてみよう (わかってる) もっと素晴らしくなれセカイ (欲しいんだよ) 輝きを胸に宿したいから (ぐっとね) 競い合おうよ (We can fly!) 振り返る暇なんてないね そんな気分さ 広がるよ君とどこまでも 振り返る暇なんてないと感じているよ 刺激への期待盛り上がってく 弱気な僕にさよなら消さないで笑顔で 跳んで跳んで高く僕らと今のなかを 夢が大きくなるほど試されるだろう 胸の熱さで乗り切れ僕の温度は 熱いから熱すぎてとまらない 無謀な賭け? 勝ちにいこう! それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい場所がゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを抱いて進めるだろう 恐がる癖は捨てちゃえとびきりの笑顔で 跳んで跳んで高く僕らと今を 弱気な僕にさよなら消さないで笑顔で 跳んで跳んで高く僕らは今のなかで 輝きを待ってた |-| English= Honest feelings tie us all together Even when we’re being serious we’re clumsy, Our hearts clash Even so I want to achieve big dreams It’s right here, It’s only just begun (I know) It’s not just fun and games, We have to be tested (I know) Even though such pain lies in the future (I’ll go) When we come together we get stronger (I’m sure) We’ll continue to change (We’ll be stars!) If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love A new (place) will be our goal If we trust in the things each of us loves We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward (Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile (Fly, fly high) We live in the present Instead of just thinking about it let’s all run together Tomorrow is incomplete, We can’t predict it It’ll just happen, A miracle is inevitable This is just the start of everything (I know) For sure in times of sadness let’s look up (I know) The world will become more magnificent (I want it) I want to carry the radiance in my chest (Firmly) So let’s compete together (We can fly!) I feel there’s no time to look back I’ll spread (With you) Everywhere I know there’s no time to look back We’ll build anticipation for the stimulus (Farewell my weak self) Don’t put it out with a smile (Fly, fly high) With us amidst the present For our dreams to grow (We have to be tested) The fire in my chest overtakes (my temperature) It’s so hot (it’s too hot) so it won’t stop A risky bet? Let’s go win! If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love A new (place) will be our goal If we trust in the things each of us loves We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward (Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile (Fly, fly high) With us through the present (Farewell my weak self) Don’t put it out with a smile (Fly, fly high) We live in the present We've waited to shine Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Category:Discography Category:Love Live!